


I gotta tell him

by AztecBlood



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: M/M, also im a bad speller, kuvira is only metioned does not aperr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 01:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AztecBlood/pseuds/AztecBlood
Summary: Wei has a huge crush on Bolin and has kept it a kept it a secret but comes to visit for 2 weeks and things start to speed up





	I gotta tell him

**Author's Note:**

> first fanfic so it might be bad,also feel free to give me constructive critsioms,also im so sry im a horrible speller

I woke up to the rays of sunshine peeking through my blinds.I look across the room to see my twin brother Wing sprawled across his bed pillow on the ground and his blanket who knows where.I stodded from my bed and slipped on some slippers.I walked over to him and patted him on the cheek,Wing slurped up his own drool and turned around,

I got dressed and head outside.I walked to my usual starting place for my morning run.While I was running a thought crossed my mind I’m gonna have to tell him eventually.I grew frustrated in the idea of hiding who I truly was.

When I was finished with my run I decide to see if Wing had woken up.When I got to my room I walked in to see Wing barely getting up from bed.

“ Well look at you sleeping beauty finally decide to wake up”

“ You know it “

“Any way it’s almost time for breakfast so get dressed”

“Fine MOM”

I just rolled my eyes at his little comment.

While we eating at the dining room table my mom decide to make an announcement.

“ can I have everyone's attention,Avatar Korra and her friends will be visiting us for 2 weeks so until they arrived I want all of you to prepare for their arrival”

A thought crossed my mind.If Korra is coming that must mean Bolin is coming too.I choked on that idea.

“Hey mom by friends you mean Asami,Mako,and Bolin right?” I asked.

“Well duh who else could she be talking” Answered Wing “ hey Opal your boyfriend is coming to visit isn't that great “ He added while showing her a bright smile

“Yuh oh yeah he’s coming that amazing “ she said with enthusiasm,but with an empty undertone.What’s that all about I tought for a second but shook it off.I was still in awe that Bolin was coming to visit.Not that I didn’t like him in fact it’s quite the opposite of that I have a huge crush on him.My crush on him had been going on for a couple years even while him and my sister were dating I felt guilty about it.The thought of him coming back after not have seeing him in awhile brought a smile to my face.

“Hey what you smiling about “ Wing said while pointing at it,pulling me from my thoughts.

“Why I can’t smile” I replied

“ That’s not it i’m just asking, Why i’m I not allowed to ask questions “ he snarked back.

“ If you have to know it’s because I haven't seen them in such a long time it’ll be fun to reconnect with them”

“You right “ he said.

“Hey mom why did you call Asami Korra’s friends aren’t they a couple” I asked.

“Well wei I called her a Korra’s friend because the best relationships are build upon friendship,well that's what I believe “ she answered in a sweet tone.

Do me and bolin have a good friendship?.That idea was in my head for the remainder of breakfast.Until we all went our separate ways,Besides me and Wing of course.Me and Wing decided to go play power disk.While we were playing the thought of Bolin was still in my mind.Do I tell him and get it over with?,What if he hates me and goes on to tell about it and they laugh at me or don’t want to be near me anymore.With all of these ideas running through my mind I didn't react to the disk heading straight towards my face.I fell on the ground butt first when it smakked into me, my vision was blurry when a figure walked towards me.

“Hey are you okay wei” It said in a adorably sweet tone

“Yeah no thanks to you” I replied in a nasty way ”Thanks for throwing that at me”.

“I didn’t throw that at you nor would I be able to I can’t metalbend”

“What are you talking Wing of course it was you”

“It’s me Bolin”

The blur that was blocking my vision was fading and as it faded away I looked up to see bolin hunched over me with a concerned smile.I stood their in fear of what would be his next move and could feel my cheeks blushing,Shit what do I do,Lucky or unlucky for me depending on how you look at it Bolin put his hand out to help me up.I didn’t know what to do do so I just sat there looking at his hand contemplating my next move.

“You gonna take it or not” He said awkwardly.

“Um no i'm fine i can do it myself”

As I pushed myself up with my own arms I could hear Wing snickering while he walked towards us.

“You okay” He said with gigging trying to hold back his laughter but failing at it.

“What do you think” I said “ any way what are you doing here Bolin i thought you were in republic city”

“Well me, Korra,Mako,and Asami where gonna visit Zaofu.didn’t Su tell you guys about it?”

“Yeah but mom only said you guys will be staying for 2 weeks and that we should prepare for your arrival,I didn’t think she meant today” I answered with an awkward smile and with my entire face turning redder than a lion bamboo’s butt.Oh god what do I now do? Do I show him to his room,do I ask him how's Republic city doing.Lucky Wing broke the silence

“Hey one of the Guards told me that we’re gonna be meeting the main courtyard”

“When did they tell you that?” I asked.

“The guard told me when I was still across the arena,and before I hit you with the disk”

“So let’s go to the main courtyard” Said Bolin with much enthusiasm.

“Yeah let's go to the main courtyard,we should go there since that is where we’re supposed to go...yeah let's go”I said in a terribly nervous way.

Bolin gave me a weird look but it quickly went away.Wings look lasted much longer,he was eyeing me down making drown with anxiety.He keeped eyeing me until he shook it off

“Any way let's go” Said Wing.

While all three of us were walking to the main courtyard.I couldn't help myself from checking out Bolin.He was wearing a tight but not to tight dark green shirt,brown pants that hugged his legs, and finally just some brown boots and a belt.His shirt was tight around his arms and back, so I could see the contours of his muscles and man I wasn’t complaining.Maybe the reason his shirt was tight because he grew a lot more muscle in the year I hadn’t seen him.But the thing I couldn’t keep my eyes off the most was his huge bubble butt,Omg that is the most perfect butt I have ever seen.I just wanted to grab it so bad his pants hugged it so good it should be illegal.I could see the indent between each plump cheek,I keep staring at it until Bolin notice.  
“ Hey Wei what are you looking at” He said while looking at me and blushing.There was something different in his eyes,almost animalistic.

“Um I thought I saw a spider on you back so double checked.. And there was no spider so no need to worry” I replied.

Bolin just nodded I looked over to see if Wing had notice.It looked like he didn’t seem to notice and just kept walking.Phew that was close.We were quiet until Wing decide to ask a question.

“So Bolin why did you come to see us in the first place?”

“ Well I wanted to see how you guys doing because I hadn’t seen you guys in a year,I consider us friends,and don’t tell anyone else but out of everyone in your family you guys scare me the least”

I lets out a small chuckle.

“That’s good to know”

“So Bolin earlier today when we brought up you and Opal's relationship she was all like she forgot about that even existing.Do you know what that was all about?” I asked

“JEEZ Wei why are you bring that up” Wing answered.

“I just wanted see how they were doi”

“It's fine Wing I don’t mind answering” interrupted Bolin.

“It's probably because we broke up 2 months ago.”

“WAIT YOU GUYS BROKE UP” Bothe Wing and me said in unison.

“Yeah”

“Wait why”Wing asked

“When”I said

“Well it happened 2 months ago like I said,The reason why we broke up is because we were both felt like the spark had died and that we were leading each other on,we talked about and it was mutual so we just decide to stay friends.”

“THAT’S IT no drama no heartbreak no “

“Enough Wing shut up” I interrupted

“I'm just teasing”

“Anyway I’m so sorry Bolin” I said

“It’s fine Wei that’s in the past and i'm ready to live in the present” Bolin replied.

“That’s good”.

We finally arrived to the main courtyard,And to my avail everyone was there.They were talking probably catching up.Mom was talking to Korra until she notice us.

“Hello bolin I see you found my boys”

“Hey Wing hey Wei how have you guys been” ask Korra

“We’ve been good how about you guys”We both said in unison.

“WOW you guys did that creepy speaking at the same time twin thing”Said Korra

“Does that happen a lot” Asked Asami.

“We never really noticed” I answered

“I guess we do”Added Wing.

“Anyway Korra how is Republic City doing Since the whole Kuvira problem”Asked mom.

“Well we finally were able to build enough to cover the damaged area so people finally have places to live,their have been no more attacks on the spirit portal,also we’re planning on turning it into a sanctuary”

“That’s lovely Anyway dinner will be ready in half an hour so I want everyone to be ready by then,Korra Asami I’ll lead you guys to your room,Wing Wei would you guys lead Bolin and Mako to their room” 

“No problem mom” I answered.

Wing and I lead Mako and Bolin to their room.They talked about their stories about being cops in republic city.Man their lives sound so exciting.When we dropped them off we headed towards our own room.On our walk there I notice Wing giving me weird glares Why is he doing that,did I do something wrong.We finally got to our room after what felt like an eternity.Both Wing and I were getting ready all was calm until he decided to ask a question.

“So you and Bolin seemed to have gotten along really well today,care to explain?”He asked while giving me a menacing glare. 

“What are you talking about”I shot back at him.

“Oh nothing I just notice that you act really nervous around him your heartbeat increases,so I assumed something's going on and how about the question about his and opal relationship.”

“There's nothing to it Wing just let it go” I replied now with more anger.

“Okay,Hey Wei sorry if I got you mad I didn’t mean for that but if you ever want to talk about anything i'm here for you”.He said while placing and arm on my shoulder.I flinched at his touch I was still a little mad at him for asking those questions but hey I can’t stay mad at him forever.

Dinner was calm everyone talked about how are things going,the Rebuilding of Zaofu and Republic City,the new spirit portal,etc.I however wasn’t paying attention to that I was too focused on Bolin.He was the most beautiful man I have ever seen,he had a nice jawline,big bushy thick brows,full lips,and big sparkly green eyes they were like emeralds.I keep looking at him sneakily no one would notice.Dinner ended so everyone went to the rooms to get ready for bed.When I was in my room I started to get clothes for the shower.Wing was just laying on his bed playing with a metal ball.I got into the shower took my clothes off and just looked at my naked body in the mirror.Does my body look as good as Bolins,I had a well muscled body my pecs where pretty big I had pretty promunite abs,biceps were nice and big,my legs were muscler,my back was define,I had a sharp jawline.But the thing I wondered the most was my ass was it big and round,I turned around to take a look at it.In my opinion I had a nice ass it was plump,round,and pretty big.But how does it feel I placed both my hands on it one on each cheek  
.I kept playing with it was squishy it felt soft,I squeezed it and played with it some more.I decides to spread my cheeks revealing my anus what does it feel like to play with that,with that idea in my head I placed one leg on the counter to give me easier access.That action also revealed my taint,so That was my que to go in.I dragged my finger across my taint,the feeling was subtle but I could feel small pulses of pleasure.When I was done with my taint I went to my anus,my finger traced the outline of it making me release a moan,I just kept circling around it until I felt it loosen.If I ever want to fuck I guy I better prepare,I started to put pressure with my middle finger .Then in went my finger,the feeling was new but it wasn’t bad I actually enjoyed it.I started to move my finger up and down theses actions made me moan pretty loud with pleasure.My cock had fully grown without a single thought I started to stroke it.Man it felt good both of these going on at the same time,I couldn't help myself from moaning

“Uhg,huh,Bolin,mhh”

I keep going and going until I could started to feel myself reaching the climax.In a couple of minutes from all that fingering and stroking I release all my bent up sexual energy, accompanied by a loud ass moan. 

“UGGGGH MMMM”

My cum was all over the counter,I’m gonna need to clean this up.I pulled my finger out of my ass and went to grab a napkin.When all of the suddenly the door slammed wide open.

“WHAT DOING IN HERE WEI”

I was so taken back by this I fell ass first on the cold floor.I looked up just to Wing laughing his ass off.

“Um nothing” I replied.

“Liar I can tell when your lying remember that ability mom taught us,anyway who where you jacking off to?” he asked 

After he made that comment I realized I was naked so I covered or tried to at least my dick area. 

“No one “

He just gave me a raised brow look

“I mean, why would I tell you “ I yelled at him

“Fine you don’t have to tell me,But can I just say one last thing before I leave?”

“Sure”

“Okay I didn’t think of you as the person who would be into fingering themselfs”

“Um I-”

“Okay bye” He interrupted.God I was so mad at him not only did he burst in on me but he also essentially watched me do it with that whole stupid seismic sense.Anyway I cleaned up my mess then went in the shower to clean myself and to wash away any more thoughts.While I was washing my body there was one lingering thought in my head Does he know I likes guys I tried not to let it get to me.I Was done showering I dried myself got dress in my PJs.When I stepped into my room Wing was in his PJs aswell and was on his bed.I waked to my my bed not even giving Wing a look I was still mad at him.

“Are you still mad at me that I cought you masterbating its okay we all do it.”

I justed flipped him off while I was covering myself in sheet.

“Okay Wei I’m sorry that I walked in on you ,but hey as payback whenever I’m jacking it you can burst in on me to too scared me deal.”

I didn’t respond to his offer but he saw how mad I was .

“Okay good night...love you”He said but his voice was really weak when he said it.He must must feel really bad for making feel this way 

I’ll forgive him in the morning.


End file.
